The Hunger Games
by SlayerOntas
Summary: Nick Chambers was up all night working on his school report for Mr. Dickson's class. As he was just about done, he was surprised in the most unpleasant way. Now Nick must fight for his life to get out. Blood, pain, friendship, hurt,and betrayal is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Prologue

Nicks P.O.V

_Ah man! _I thought as I leaned back into my chair, away from the computer. _It's 1:30 P.M in the morning and I still haven't finished my report. Oh well, I'll take a break I guess. _I thought as I got up from my chair and started to walk out of my room.

On my way out I stumbled into my little brother in the hall way. In his hands were junk food and soda. "And where do you think your going brother?" I asked, stopping my brother before he could get passed me. "To my room, where I can sleep?" He said trying to get past me. "Only if you hand over two of those cookies." I said putting out my hand for him to give them to me. "What's in it for me?" He asked. "Not being busted by mom." I said. His Eyes suddenly opened wide and he handed over them and quickly ran to his room. _That's what I thought_ I said to myself quietly going down the steps.

When I made it downstairs, I instantly go to the couch, sits down, and start to read my book. After a hour or so I put my book down and look at the clock, noticing that it's really late. "I should really get to bed." I said as I started to get up from the couch and head for the stairs, until I saw my "neighbors" pull up. _Really at this late of night _ I thought to myself traveling up the stairs. Finally up the stairs, I go to the my room and sit on the end of my bed. I look up to see that I haven't finished my report. I stand up and walk over to my computer and sit in front of it. Then I start to work on my report again. Hours have passed, finally I've finished my report. I save it and go on the internet to watch some Yogscast. Sometime in the video somebody came up behind me. The man put a cloth around my mouth and nose causing me to fall asleep.

The strange man picks me up in his arms and leaves the house taking me somewhere else from my home. Somewhere where many people were being brought to as well. Taken far away from where they live. They will be forced to fight for their lives. Lives will be won and lives will be lost. Friends will be made, so will enemies. There will be only one winner and one alone.

**This is where our story begins. **

**A/N. Wow what a start! If there is anything you want me to add please leave a review. And now good bye people of the internet! *disintegrate into millions of pixels***


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin!

Nicks P.O.V

_Ah...my head! _I thought as I started to get up from the floor. I noticed that there's glass all around me. "Where am-." I was cut off by a loud speaker. "Welcome to the Hunger Games!" said the Host. "The hunger games? Sounds…familiar." I said. "As you can see. On the board it will show who you'll be teamed up with another contestant." Said the Host. I look at the board. It said I was teamed up with Zoey not knowing who she is, but at least I know she's friendly. "Once the timer is done the glass will drop then the rest is up to you, but remember its kill or be killed." Said the host.

When I heard those finale words my heart suddenly stop and made my blood run cold. I didn't want to kill or hurt anybody yet I don't want to be killed. The timer started to count down. _5…4…3…2…1!_ T he glass went down everybody started running. A man immediately got tackled. I could hear them fighting behind me. It was loud, but then there was silence until the host came on. "Nisley has killed Tobuscus." The host said. I started to run faster then normal. I finally reached the center, took the supplies from a chest or two, and started to run to the forest. I could hear running behind me so I knew someone was after me. I made it to the forest losing my pursuer. I was trying to catch my breathe until I get pulled into the bushes to the right of me. I couldn't say anything because someone had there hand around my mouth. "Calm down do you want to get caught" she said. I took her hand off my mouth. "No I don't and my I ask? Who are you!?" I asked her. "my name is Zoey yours? Zoey asked. "My name is Nicolas, but you can just call me Nick." I said to Zoey. Apparently I wasn't to quiet I was pulled out, thrown to the ground, and a sword was put to my neck. I stared at my attackers eyes. It was Nisley. I pulled out my sword I got from a chest and started to fight back.

A sword battle broke out. I never handled a sword before, but now At least I know I'm good at it. I hit his right shoulder with the sword. His shoulder started to bleed heavily. Finally he slashed the right side of my face and knocked the sword out of my hands. I thought he was going to kill me, but that's when Zoey came in. she found the knife that dropped off Nisely. She stabbed the knife right into Nisley's neck. He dropped his sword, stumbled backwards, and falls to the ground. We just stood there and watch him die. I look at Zoey's eyes. They're filled with regret and sadness. "We should probably keep on walking it's getting late." I said. "What about your face you could use a bandage or something from it getting infected!" Said Zoey. "I guess your right." I said. After I got fixed up we started to keep on moving into the night.

**There you go the first chapter. Let's hope it's the first of many. Anyway Good day you wonderful people of the Internet *Shoots a portal gun out of here***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Witching hour, but it's not witches to beware of.

Zoey's P.O.V

"So…what's your story, how did you get here?" I asked Nick. "Other then getting knocked out and being forced to fight others there's not much to tell." Said Nick. We continued into the forest until we made it to the city. It was really dark right now and the city has a very amount of light. We searched from building to building for supplies. It was hard to find supplies when you fell like your being watch or hunted by many different people. When we finally find a chest Nick walks over and searches for any rigged traps. When he's finally done, Nick opens the chest. Then I heard the pulling back of a bow. "Nick get down!" was the only thing I could say when the arrow went flying by me. Luckily it went right above him. Nick grabbed what was in the chest and we ran as fast as we could.

Nicks P.O.V

_I can't believe that I was shot at. _That was the only thing that ran through my mind. We somehow managed to escape we don't know that we lost, but at least both of us didn't get hurt. "What did you get out of the chest?" Zoey asked? "I got 2 pairs of iron boot, 1 bow, 20 arrows, and 2 iron leggings." I said. I gave her the bow and arrows and 1 of each armor pieces that we have. "Can't believe that happened." I said. "What do you mean?" asked Zoey? "The attack not to long ago. If it weren't for you I would have been dead" I said. "Well we are partners we're going to need to look after each other." Said Zoey walking over to me.

We both sat down to take a rest and eat some meat. Zoey made a fire while I kept on watch. After the fire was made we both just started to relax and tell stories. It kept us calm and made us fell like we weren't in danger. Sometime we both fell asleep. We were both awoken when we heard something come of the bushes. He was with his partner. "come on Toby you slow poke" said one of the strangers. "I'm going as fast as I can Martyn!" said Toby. "Excuse me, but you down look to prepared." I said to the strangers. "And who are you?" said Toby. "My name is Nick and her name is Zoey." I said trying to be as polite as I can. "I'm Toby and he's Martyn." Said Toby. I tossed them some food and drink now knowing they're friendly. They stayed with us until the morning sun came and we all started down into the city again, but now with more friends.

**A/N: Yes! More people. One big group. Other thing with people in it. Anyway, there will be more soon, but until then bye you people on the internet. *walks though a portal to another world* **


End file.
